shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell awakens:Marimo goes all out
The battle continues Masato:*emotionless face*Hell?What are you talking about? *Marimo slowly starts to walk towards Masato *The flames on his swords become bigger and bigger Masato:*emotionless face*How can metal burn like that? Marimo:*demonic smile*Long story...lets just say I have some special stones that are able to control fire on them. Masato:*emotionless face*I see... *Marimo slowly steps on the ground and appears in front of Masato *Masato prepares to pummel Marimo in the ground, but is suddenly interrupted Marimo:*demonic look*Dont think you will have the time to do it. Masato:*maniac face*What? *Masato releases a powerful wave of gravity around him, making a huge crater around him *Marimo disappears before getting hit, then appears at a big distance above Masato *He starts swinging his swords towards Masato Marimo:*demonic look*'Fire Demon's Rain' *Marimo starts releasing a huge amount of fire slashes towards Masato Masato:*maniac face*You know this attacks wont work, right? *The fire slashes get repelled before reaching Masato *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Masato Marimo:*demonic look*Of course I do...Fire Demon's Ground Slash!! *Marimo scratches his swords in the ground, releasing a huge fire slash towards Masato *Right before reaching him, the slash stops and it gets dispersed *Marimo appears behind Masato, with his swords pointed towards him *He tries to stab Masato, but his swords stop in the air before reaching Masato Masato:*maniac face*Your attacks are still patethic... Marimo:*demonic smile*Oh, you think so?Fire Demon's Dragon Breath!! *Marimo releases a huge wave of fire from his swords *Masato is surprised by Marimo's attack and gets hit directly *After some seconds Masato emerges from the flames with his clothes completely destroyed by the fire *Marimo jumps at some distance from Masato Marimo:*arrogant smile*How's the taste of Hell so far? Masato:*smiles*Awesome... Marimo:*serious face*attitude...he seems changed... *Masato takes off his Marine coat and throws it on the ground Masato:*serious face*Time to show you what I can actually... *Marimo suddenly appears behind Masato Masato:*surprised*What? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Dont forget this is a battle...Fire Demon's Dragon Bite!! *Masato gets a big cut on his right shoulder *His wound burst into fire and makes Masato scream in pain Masato:*pissed off*Damn you... Marimo:*demonic look*I am not treating you like a normal opponent any more...I saw how... *Before he could finish his sentence, Marimo is suddenly flying towards Masato Marimo:*surprised*What? *Masato powerfully hits Marimo the face with his elbow, sending Marimo flying high in the air *He then jumps after Marimo and powerfully kicks him in the stomach *Marimo tries to react, but he cant move his body at all *Masato quickly delivers a series of punches in Marimo's stomach and face *He then places his right hand on Marimo's chest Masato:*serious face*Dont forget this is a battle... Marimo:*serious face*Tch... Masato:*serious face*'Down!!' *Marimo feels a huge force hitting his body, that makes him spit a huge amount of blood and that sends him flying a huge distance, until he crashes into a mountain,destroying a portion of it *Masato safely lands on the ground, then starts walking towards the mountain where Marimo crashed *He suddenly notices a white lightning coming out of the the mountain Masato:*serious face*Wha... *Masato suddenly notices Marimo behind him Masato:*surprised*When did you... *Marimo sheats his swords that were all covered in white lightnings Marimo:*demonic look*My sword has 2 different kind of stones...I forgot to say that Lightning Demon's Rush!! *Masato gets a huge cut on his left shoulder and feels some electricty in it, that paralyzes his entire left arm Masato:*serious face*You are totally different...you are much stronger right now... *Marimo scratches his swords on the ground and the swords get covered in flames again *He starts running around Masato at huge speed *Marimo starts releasing fire slashes everywhere around Masato Masato:*serious face*If I dont stop your attacks...you will be able to hit me again somehow... *Masato slowly pushes the air around him Marimo:*serious face*What? *Marimo suddenly feels a force hitting him Marimo:*serious face*is... *Suddenly, everything around Masato is blown up Marimo:*shocked*hell...is this immense force? Masato:*maniac face*AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!! *The mountain that was close to Marimo and Masato gets completely destroyed, as well as everything around Masato *Marimo is sent flying back a huge distance, while his fire slashes are completely destroyed Marimo:*serious face*very different from what he showed so far... Masato:*calm voice*'Gravity Push!!' *Masato continues his attack and destroys almost half of the island Marimo:*shocked*what...is going on? *Masato stop his attack Masato:*smiles*How was that? Marimo:*shocked*isnt a bit tired after that attack? Masato:*serious face*Time to stop playing around, dont you think? Marimo:*serious face*You want to say that you were holding back until now? *Masato suddenly appears near Marimo Masato:*calm voice*Yeah... *Marimo tries to react, but he feels the power of a punch in his stomach Marimo:*coughing blood*What? *Masato quickly kicks Marimo in his face, making him crash into the ground *Marimo gets up on his feet as fast as possible, then jumps high in the air Marimo:*serious face*cant take more damage...I have to defeat him as soon as possible... *Marimo starts spinning with his swords, that are now covered again in white lightnings *He hits his swords between them and the sound of a thunder can be heard Masato:*serious face*What is that? *Marimo suddenly stops and releases 8 huge lighting slashes *The slashes combine in the air, forming a single, huge one Masato:*serious face*Huh? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*'Roar of the Thunder...the Fang of Lightning...' Ultimate Thunder:Demon's Lightning Bite!! *The huge slashes takes the shape of a lightning and the top of it looks like the face of a Demon Marimo:*serious face*evolved this technique a lot since my fight with Richard... *The Demon head of lighting opens its mouth *Masato points his right hand towards the lightning Masato:*dead serious face*'Almight Push!!' *Masato tries to make the lightning disperse, but the Demon head absorbs the force in his mouth Masato:*shocked*That is impossible... *The lightning crashes directly into Masato, releasing a powerful explosion *Marimo lands on the ground, which is covered in a cloud of dust *A huge crater can be seen on the ground, with a giant cut in the middle *Marimo notices Masato who was still standing, but with a huge cut on his chest Masato:*shadowed face*I...am...already...tired...of...this... Marimo:*serious face*seems that attack wasnt enough, but at least it injured him very badly... *Marimo dashes towards Masato and starts moving very fast around him *From Masato's body, some black orbs are seen coming out Marimo:*surprised*What? Masato:*serious face*'Terra Spheres!!' *Marimo comes very close to one of the black orbs and he instantly gets attracted on it and stucked Marimo:*surprised*What the hell? *Marimo hardly moves and frees himself, but then he gets attracted again Marimo:*surprised*What is this? *Masato starts walking towards Marimo Masato:*serious face*This orbs have their own gravity...they are like our planet but a much smaller version. Marimo:*shocked*Own...gravity? *Marimo looks around him and notices thousands of black orbs *He tries to free himself, but he always gets stuck on another black orb Masato:*serious face*This is the end for you... Marimo:*worried*Shit... *Masato starts punching and kicking Marimo a lot of times, making him fly from a black orb to another *After some minutes, Marimo finally got out of the range of the black orbs, but he is full of blood and is unable to move due to his injuries *He is on his knees heavily panting Marimo:*heavily panting*cant believe how easily I got defeated...there is no way for me to continue the fight like this...the only thing left for me is to use the Family Mark...but...if I do that...my body will get damaged again... *Masato appears in front of Marimo Masato:*serious face*Thank you for the fight...I am sorry, but I cant let you live, you are way too dangerous for this world. *Masato points his right hand towards Marimo's face Marimo:*serious face*have to take my decision fast!! *Suddenly, water slash is seen flying towards Masato *Masato jumps back and dodges it in the last second Masato:*serious face*What?Who are you? *Katsuo suddenly appears in front of Marimo, badly injured Marimo:*surprised*Katsuo?Why...why are you injured? Katsuo:*serious face*That is a long story Marimo-sensei.The only thing that matters now is that I am here to save you. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories